Paul & Angela
by Amethyst Elann
Summary: Paul & Angela. Quil & Leah. Jacob & Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Myers. These are not my characters.**

* * *

**Angela's POV**

_War, huh yeah_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, oh hoh, oh_

_War huh yeah_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, say it again y'all_

_War, huh good God_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, listen to me_

I match my breathing with the rhythm of the song as I jog over logs and avoid tree branches. This song is my nonsexual lady jam. Great for exercising and dancing.

_Oh, war, I despise_

_'Cause it means destruction of innocent lives_

_War means tear to thousands of mothers eyes_

_When their sons go off to fight and lose their lives _

Leap over a log.

Wiggle my hips.

Punch the air as I begin running up a hill that would lead me to the Black residence.

_I said_

_War, huh good God y'all_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, just say it again_

_War whoa Lord_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, listen to me_

I wipe sweat off my face, feeling the burn in my legs. Why is this damn hill so high!? Shoulda stuck with the beach. Though the last time I was down there with Isabella stung her ankle by stepping on a baby medusozoa.

Now the ways to numb the sting of a medusozoa and avoid infection is to

A. Use rubbing alcohol

B. Apply ammonia

C. Use vinegar

D. Someone has to pee on you.

Now Isabella and I are pretty smart for 17 year olds. Unfortunately neither of us thought to bring rubbing alcohol, ammonia, or vinegar on our expedition to the beach.

Isabella tried option D. on her own but she's a chick.

She can't aim worth a damn and she couldn't quite get the angle where the sting was.

And then she ran outta pee.

Me being the good friend that I am… also a chick… I couldn't just stand by and watch my best friend suffer… Right?

So…

She and I made a pinky swear to never mention to anyone what we did together on the beach that fateful day.

_War, huh good God y'all_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing._

Gah this hill is never ending!

I feel like a worm.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella your friend runs like the tooth fairy with a stick up her ass." Embry said walking into the garage, adjusting his shorts. He was coming back in from patrol.

"More like a dick up her ass. And she's enjoy-"

WHACK

"Hey!" Quil rubbing his noggin as Leah walks past, scowling down at him. She takes a seat beside me.

"She does run like she's on ecstasy Bella. I thought you were going to teach how to run like a normal white chick rather than a white fucktard."

Jake snorts as he leans over the engine of my truck.

"Bella, teaching anyone how to run? She's lucky to not trip where she's sitting."

"Come on I'm not that bad." I protest, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jake smirked, his dark eyes glinting. "Lean over with your arms crossed and I'll believe you."

I glance down. My crossed arms are pushing my boobs up rather nicely. Leaning over and I'd be spilling out.

I flip him the bird and turn back to Leah.

"I can't help that Angela's run is a little bit… unorthodox."

Leah snorts, lighting a cigarette.

I can't blame the guys for commenting on Angela's running skills.

Fact is she has none.

Her knees are close together and her feet stick out in weird angles when she moves. Kinda like she has to pee… Ok moving on. Her hips swish from side to side like she's doing the rumba and her arms are flapping up and down like she's doing the funky chicken.

I think she's like that because she's trying to dance to her music as she jogs around La Push. She's never liked running in Forks for some reason.

Quil reaches over and snags Leah's cigarette, effectively blowing smoke in her face.

"So rumor has it that you've been dying to make sweet love to me and my glorious cock."

"Really?" Leah snatches her cigarette back, breathing smoke out in one long breath. "Last time I came around you were underneath Sam like the little bitch that you are with his cock up your ass." She smirks. "And you were enjoying it."

"Bells pass me my hammer will ya?"

YES!

I am glad for any excuse to stand. Anything to avoid listening to Quil and Leah's conversation.

Jake seems to be tuning the two of them out with ease. Embry sits beside Quil, shaking his head and smiling in his shy way.

Jake straightens his back with a crack as I walk up to his side. He pushes his chin length black hair away from his face, effectively slicking it behind his ears. At my pleading he is finally growing his hair out again.

Jake had certainly grown once he began phasing. At my 5"6 his 6"7 easily towers over me.

He rests an arm over my shoulder, leaning down and nuzzling my cheek. "You got that hammer for me babe?"

I feel myself blush as I hand it over to him.

"Thanks." He wraps an arm around my waist and I snuggle into his side, enjoying the heat radiating off his body.

BAM!

I jump in surprise as he takes a swing at my truck.

"Easy there! My baby can't take that kind of beating!" I cry, attempting to block my truck with my body.

The three Quileute wolves glance over at me. It was rare for me to raise my voice.

I could hear Jake chuckling as his hands ran down my back before he easily scooped me off my truck.

"Easy Bells. I do it to my TV all the time. Works like a charm."

"If you like your shows coloured green and purple." Embry mutters.

I feel Jake's hot breath on my neck, his lips kissing my bare skin. I know he can hear my heart rate quickening.

"Nothing like a good beating to get things rolling. Don't you think?" Jake murmurs, his lips against my ear and my butt pressed against his crotch. I tilt my head to the side, exposing my neck, sighing.

On the grounds of Jake being incredibly sexy and I'm a horny teenager, I have decided to forgive him for abusing my lovely truck. Which if we all are honest with ourselves is a piece of shit.

"Bet she likes a good beating in the sack." Quil smirks.

WHACK

"Ow!"

"Thank you Leah."

"My pleasure Bella." Leah blows more smoke before her head rises. "I think Angela's coming up over the hill."

Embry's nostrils flare before agreeing. "Closing in fast."

10 seconds later my best friend enters Jake's garage, her arms flapping and knees all but buckling. Strands of her dark hair are plastered to her sweaty face and her white tank top is drenched. She pushes up her glasses and throws a shy smile at me as she sucks in air. She ducks her head, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Hi everyone." She rasps in a soft voice.

* * *

**First chapter. This is rated M as I am paranoid and I do not know if this story would be appropriate for 13 year olds. I secretly believe that they'll read it if they want to but rules are rules.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 follower… SCORE. You should review my dear.**

* * *

**Angela's POV**

I made it up that damn hill!

I feel very powerful right now.

Actually I don't.

I'm sweaty. I'm tired. And from the stench a shower would be most appropriate right about now.

I remove my head phones and walk over to Isabella.

She and Jake have become inseparable since the Cullen family moved away from Forks.

After Edward left Isabella began isolating herself from everyone, including me. She stopped eating and she looked like a zombie. Now Edward was good looking, don't get me wrong, but food is delicious and a boy dumping you and moving out of town is no reason to stop eating all that is good and delicious.

I also happen to be aware that the Cullens are vampires.

That's right. Isabella isn't the only human to figure out what they were via the internet.

Anywho…

Jessica told me the one time they went to see a movie in Port Angeles Isabella thought it would be a good idea to hang out with a biker gang.

Don't get me wrong, some bikers are lovely people. Great conversationalists, drinking buddies, thrill seekers etc.

According to Jessica, these guys were not so lovely.

After that Jessica and I knew we had to do something.

She decided yelling at Isabella was the best option.

I watched Jessica throw a fit in front of Isabella. You know what that got us?

You guessed it.

A blank Kristen Stewart stare. No smile. No life. No expression whatsoever.

So that plan didn't work.

Then after Mike FINALLY asked Jessica out on a date aka they banged like bunnies in heat and effectively leaving Isabella and I on our own so she and Mike could go suck face, I decided a more subtle approach was needed to draw Isabella out from her shell.

I convinced Jacob to take her cliff diving.

Actually I jacked her phone and texted him.

He quickly agreed and I informed Isabella of her plans that afternoon.

Since then Isabella and I have been coming to La Push at all hours, her to hang out with Jacob and me to go running or hang out on the beach. We've even gone to the bonfires to hear the Quileute legends. Billy Black has the best voice for telling these stories, a deep timbre.

"You alright there squirt?"

I snap out of my daze, glancing up at Quil. He was holding out a bottle of water for me.

Now I'm tall for a girl. 6"1. I still have to tilt my neck to see his face.

I quickly nod, accepting the water. "Thank you."

I return my eyes to Isabella as I sit beside Embry. "Truck fixed yet?"

Isabella wrinkles her nose, rolling her eyes. "I'm not sure. Jake here just threw a hammer at it."

Jacob rests his chin on top of her head, pressing his back against the wall in order to do so.

Man he's tall. In fact all these guys are tall. Still getting used to them. It's not very often that I have to tilt my neck back in order to see a person's face.

"You stick to your usual path today?"

I turn to Embry. "I decided to avoid the beach. Forest was a good change of pace."

Embry's the only one on the reserve who I'm really comfortable around. He wasn't as tall as the rest of them, only 6"4. Don't get me wrong he is very solid, kinda like The Hulk. Only I've never heard him raise his voice. He also seems pretty content to sit and just be rather than perform like Quil.

I guzzle half of my water before relaxing against the wall.

Isabella giggles as Jacob whispers something in her ear. He's been good for her. It's nice to see her smiling again.

"Get a room you two." Leah snarls, grinding her cigarette butt into the ground.

Quil slings an arm over her shoulders.

A brave man.

"Don't deny them their happiness, my love. Jakie's been needing a good fuck for years! As do you."

Or maybe a stupid man.

"Get your stinkin paws off me before I rip your dick off and beat your fugly face with it!"

"Wouldn't you rather suck on it?"

Leah's punch to Quil's face has them wrestling, rather violently on the floor.

In one swift move, Embry scoops me up in one arm away from the flying fists and feet. I find my knees pressing against my chest by Embry's one massive arm tucked under my bent knees. I clutch my water bottle for dear life. Embry's body is like fire. So hot.

It's just like in the action comic books.

WHAM

SOCK

BAM

"OW!"

"THAT'S RIGHT MOTHER FUCKER!"

Ok maybe without the language.

"Guys knock it off!" Jacob hollers, jogging over to them in order to protect his garage from being destroyed. "Go outside if you're gunna shed some tears!"

With a loud growl, Quil scoops Leah up and tosses her over his shoulder, panting.

"Alrighty then. Let's go sugar."

Leah's kicking and screeching. Reaching behind her she rips at Quil's short spiked hair. "Put me down you (insert blood curling scream)"

Quil smirks, slapping her ass as he strides out. "I like em rough."

"Looks like someone forgot to take her anti-bitchy pills."

A shiver ran down my spine at the deep growl of a voice.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Those two just need to seriously fuck each other's brains out. That's all they need to do.

Also Leah could just accept the imprint but no that would be too fucking easy!

It's like she's always in heat. And refuses to get fucked.

Least I don't have to hear Jacob's Bella obsessed whining anymore. He's actually getting laid. I think.

Speaking of the two suck-faces, there they are now, rubbing… their freaken noses together. Who does that shit?

Embry is standing on the other side of Bella's shit-ass truck with a girl squished between his chest and arm. Her long legs are sticking out in two weird different directions.

She pushes her glasses up on her nose, her brown eyes meeting mine. I only thought people wore those glasses for welding or carpentry.

I froze.

Her eyes aren't quite brown. Brown is definitely there. With gold. And a ring of green.

Embry slowly sets her down at my growl.

"Paul."

I barely register Jake's warning as I scan the girl in front of me.

Her head would just reach my shoulders.

Her breasts are not large, somewhere between an A or B cup.

And her legs…

An image of her legs wrapped around my neck made a smirk flash across my face.

I watched Bella grab the girl's hand. "Let's get going Angela." She mutters. "I'm hungry."

Angela. Angel. Angie. Ang.

She ducks her hand and begins walking with Bella. As she passes me I reach out and grasp her chin.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Fuck no.

Not my Angela.

Not with Paul.

Angela's nervous smile slips at Paul's self-satisfied smirk. She falteringly takes a step beside me before I go to her side. I grab her hand.

"Let's get going Angela. I'm hungry."

She nods and starts following me out of Jake's garage.

That is until Paul's hand reaches out and… tenderly?... grasps her chin.

His smirk deepens at her quick breath.

"Angela." He murmurs, stroking his thumb under her bottom lip.

There wasn't much of a height difference between them so it was me who had to tilt her head up in order to see Angela's cheeks blush before she pulled her face away slowly.

"Hello."

Paul's teeth shine against his dark skin.

"I'll see you later Bella." Jake says, going to stand beside Paul. Embry joins him.

I nod quickly, easily pulling Angela with me.

"Who is he Isabella? I think I'd remember a face like his." Angela asks me quietly once we're out of the garage.

I don't say anything until we're at the Blacks' house where Angela's car was parked in their driveway.

"That's Paul Lahote. He's a friend of the guys."

"He's very good looking."

Glad you think so.

* * *

**Updates in chapters won't be as frequent after this. This chapter just came to me. Next chapter I'm thinking a lemon scene. But we shall see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 followers… and no reviews. I see how it is. Well considering 2 readers have made it their favourites and nobody has sent me any spam hate mail that must mean people like my story.**

* * *

**Quil's POV**

"Mmm… They consisted of a couple of comfortable bedrooms and.. awe.. a single large airy sitting-room, cheerfully furnished, and… fuck.. Illuminated bytwobroadwindows… Oh my… So desirable in every way were the apartments, and so moderate did the terms… ah fuck… seem when divided between us, that the bargain was concluded upon the spot, and we at once entered into pppossessssion."

Leah purrs as trace my fingers on the underside of her right knee, my tongue circling the tip of her bead.

"Continue." I could listen to her voice all day.

"Th-That very evening I moved my things… round from the hotel, and on the following mmmorning Sherlock (her tongue clicks on the ck) Holmes followed me with several boxes and portmanteaussss. For a day or two… we were busily employed in unpacking and laying out our property to the best advantage. That DONE, we gradually beGAN to… settle down and to acc-ommo-date ourselves toournewsurrounDINGS."

The last couple of words were said in a whispered rush before Leah's head fell back in the chair and her right hand gripped the arm rest.

Her left hand grips the book before dropping it on the hard floor.

The past two weeks have been difficult for her.

Sam has been pushing us hard with long hour shifts, her father has passed away from a heart attack, Seth was going through a stage of angry teenage rebellion which was placing more stress on Sue which has led to her being short with Leah and her change in life style, and to top it all off Sam and Emily announced their engagement AND were expecting a baby.

In short, Leah was tired and crabby.

Also I imprinted on her. A month ago.

She's having a hard time accepting that. She wants to imprint on me but the council says it is impossible. Females were not even meant to be shape shifters in the first place.

So we fight.

And we fuck.

And once in a while we make love.

I slide a finger inside her dripping canal, curling my finger in beckoning. I raise my head and watch her hips slide down with my finger. Leah's head lolls forward, our eyes connecting. The bond between us intensifies. Our wolves are electrically charged.

"Quil…"

I add a second finger, continuing my beckoning.

"Mmmm…"

I pull her further from the chair, her legs wrapping themselves around my waist. Her arms are still resting on the chair, her ass sliding up and down my jean clad legs. My cock strains against my pants as Leah moans/pants between rising and falling on my fingers and brushing her ass against my jeans. Each time she lowers herself on my hand her ass presses against my cock.

I growl deeply in my chest as I reach behind her head and grip her spiked black hair.

I'm going to make her grow her hair out.

Her dark nipples press against her white tank top, straining for my touch.

Adding a third finger I am gratified with the sound of Leah groaning loudly, sinking down hard on my fingers.

"Oh fuck Qui-mph!"

I shove my tongue down her throat, plundering her hot mouth.

She may be quick with her wrath but man did she know how to make a guy feel needed.

Leah bites my bottom lip before forcing my back to the floor.

"Stay." She commands in her husky fuck-me voice, her deep breaths straining her breasts against her top. She plants her bottom over my tent, giving an extra wiggle. Her hand guides me out of her pussy to her mouth. She makes loud sucking noises as I slowly pull each finger from her mouth.

"Fuck Leah."

She bares her teeth in a menacing smile.

"Quil."

With that she rises on her knees, still straddling me but no longer touching, and slips her hand down into her dripping core. She begins inserting her digits at random intervals as her other hand pulls at the nape of her neck. Right where my hands should be.

"Ah- oooohhh. Fuck that feels great!" She brings her whole body into riding her body over her fingers. Her eyes close as she fucks herself faster. Her right hand travels from her hair to her nipples, pinching them through the fabric.

Her pants quicken, her body rocking harder as she pushes herself closer to the edge.

My dick is demanding to be released at this point. Unfortunately according to our rules, I am not allowed to touch a damn thing.

Leah's voice pitches to a level only dogs (such as myself) could hear before slamming down on my jean covered dick, thoroughly soaking the material. Her forehead falls on my bare chest, her sharp nails digging into my arms. Her hot breath travels down my abs, shaking my entire body.

I clench my teeth as Leah's tongue begins leading a trail down to my cock. I grip her wrists. Now I'm allowed to touch… I think.

Using her teeth Leah succeeds in undoing the button and my pulling my fly down. Unleashed from its sweaty confines my 10 inches smacks her cheek.

Raising an eyebrow she returns my sweaty grin before salivating and wrapping those blood red lips around my head.

"Ah fuck. Deeper now." I mutter, watching her head slink down my cock before bobbing back up.

"Such a large penis you have Mr. Ateara." Her tongue drips with saliva as she licks from my balls to the tip of my cock and back down, going along the sides in a circle.

Suddenly she rises and before I can protest her leaving, she slams her dripping pussy on my dick with a howl.  
"Leah!"

I jump into the air, bracing my feet so as not to leave her body, my hands gripping her ass. Her hands grip my shoulders and her head falls back, her neck exposed. My mouth latches on her nipple, effectively ripping her shirt and sucking her hard bud through the hole. Her legs are in a V in the air as I pound balls deep into her.

"Quil… Quil… Quil…" Leah chants softly as I thrust into her. Her eyes roll back into her head before her lids closed. I don't think she knows she is speaking when I take her like this.

I feel my balls tighten, my cum wanting release. Now.

I slam Leah's body against the wall. Her eyes snap open, her irises are fire. I reach under her and as I bite down on her nipple I stick my pointer up her ass.

Her howl overpowers my smothered shout as her vagina clenches around my dick, her other walls squeezing my finger. Another thrust and I follow in my own orgasm. Emptying myself into her pussy.

* * *

I run a calloused hand down her smooth back, my finger brushing the dip above her cheek before sliding it back to her shoulder. Such smooth skin.

Leah lies on her stomach, my rug the only pillow keeping her head from touching the wood floor. Her eyes flutter open, a half smile on her face. In a soft voice, "Quil?"

"Hmm?" I reply just as quietly.

"Can you read to me?"

I grin, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Of course."

Reaching over I bring the discarded book away from the chair, placing light kisses on her shoulder blades.

With her back to my chest and my chin tucked into the crook of her shoulder I resumed where we had left off.

"Holmes was certainly not a difficult man to live with. He was quiet in his ways…."

* * *

**Points to anyone who knows the book.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paul's POV**

"You could just wait out in the car Paul. You and I both know Sam is overreacting."

I ignore Emily, opening the door for her to walk through.

It's a Saturday afternoon and you wanna know what I'm doing?

Babysitting a 3 month pregnant Emily and her 4 year old niece Claire.

On a trip into Forks. Which consisted of grocery shopping and going to the library.

Apparently these two activities are chalk full of dangers. According to Sam. Ever since he found out a pup was growing inside of Emily he has gone into over-protective mode. And threatened to skin me alive if Emily returned from town with so much as a paper cut.

So she's not allowed to touch any books while we're here.

Upon entering the stuffy room where nerds like to date Claire immediately races towards the children's section, plopping down on her butt and immediately pulling out all books with a fairy on the front cover.

Emily walks over to the romance section.

I roll my eyes as I watch her scan the titles. The romance section might as well read Free Female Porn. It has never made sense to me. If a guy looks at porn he's considered disgusting but it's perfectly acceptable if his girlfriend is reading a romance novel about some rogue seducing a prude of a lady who secretly has a kinky fetish.

Who in the blazes would want to spend their days in a room filled with nothing but books? You can't even eat in here without the snippy librarian Mrs. Linds whacking her cane at you.

"Angela!"

My head turns to my right, seeing Angela scooping Claire into her arms, planting kisses all over the little girl's face.

"Hey cutie pie."

Even with my excellent hearing I have to strain to hear her as I walk towards the children's section.

"I've got books!" Claire points to the pile on the rug.

Angela laughs. "I can see that." She bends down to the floor, Claire settling onto her lap as they study each sparkled cover.

"Angela looks very nice today." I look down at Emily standing beside me before resuming my watch.

"Of course she does." Angela's got the whole sexy librarian look about her. Her dark hair is in a loose bun and her white glasses are perched at the end of her nose as she reads the titles of Claire's books. She's wearing a short black skirt that flairs at the end with black tights and ballet flats. Over the skirt is a striped white and grey shirt with a wool grey/purple sweater.

I growl in satisfaction as I walk over to the two girls.

"If Mrs. Linds had looked anything like you when I was a kid I would never have left the library."

* * *

**Angela's POV**

Claire is just a little bundle of squiggly joy. Everything with her is fairies and princesses. I myself had a fondness for these creatures. Then I was introduced to Ninja Turtles, Spiderman, and Batman.

My spidey senses were tingling the moment Paul walked into the library.

Once Claire jumped into my arms I did my best to keep my focus on her.

Until he spoke.

I look up from my crouched position and gaze into Paul's brilliant eyes.

And his smug smirk.

"Aren't you still a kid? What're you? 15?" I reply. I set my reading glasses on top of my head.

Paul's smirk twitched before he bares his teeth in a menacing smile. "Just turned 16."

I smile sheepishly. I hadn't meant to ask his age out loud. Fact is Paul looks to be closer to 25 than 16. He's gotta be around 6"4 and his muscles…. Puberty has treated him well.

"You ready to go Claire?"

I snap out of my drooling fest and look over at Emily. She's such a pretty lady. Always having a nice thing to say to others. Fiancée of Sam Uley's I believe. And from the looks of it, expecting as well.

She smiles warmly at me. "Angela right?"

I rise to my feet, towering over her and holding out my hand. "Angela Weber."

Emily's eyes widen. "My, my you are a tall one."

I awkwardly lower my hand. "Yes ma'am."

Emily flushes as Paul growls under his breath.

I look over at him in confusion. Growling? Really?

"You should come by the house sometime. I'm usually watching Claire and it'd be nice to have another adult female with us."

Claire tugs on my hand. "We can have tea!"

I gasp. "Tea! We can make a party out of it!"

"Yeah!"

Emily begins to bend over only to have Paul rest a hand on her shoulder before picking up all of the books Claire has chosen.

Emily lifts Claire onto her hip. "Then I guess we'll be seeing you around real soon." Her eyes go from Paul to me before carrying a chattering Claire to the front desk for check out.

Holding the books Paul doesn't turn around to follow them. He just stares at me.

"You work here?" He mutters, his cocky smile completely wiped off his face.

I nod shyly, fiddling with my sleeve. "Every day except Sundays. We're closed on Sundays."

Isabella was the one who found me this summer job.

Paul stands before nodding curtly and turning away to where Emily and Claire stood at the front desk.

Alrighty then…

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind staying here by yourself Angela?"

"Of course not Mrs. Linds. It won't be a problem at all."

Mrs. Linds' hip has been slowing her down this past week. I've been sending her home early so she can rest. The library didn't close until 7 and it was already 5:30. Nobody was likely to come in here on a Saturday night anyways.

"Don't forget to turn off the air conditioning when you leave."

"I won't. Good night Mrs. Linds."

I settle behind the desk as the sound of her tapping cane disappears out the door. She's such a sweet lady.

Hmmm… what to do?

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Sam knew Angela worked at the library.

The sly dog.

I drive past the old bat on the road. That hunk of junk car of hers couldn't go over 30 miles/hour. It sucks driving behind her.

I park near the side walk, grabbing the Subway bags beside me. Hopefully Angela isn't a vegetarian.

I walk into the library to find her spinning rapidly in her desk chair, singing softly.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked iiiinnnn, so shame on me….."

A smile spreads across my face as I near the desk. "Taylor Swift huh?"

Angela squeaks, reaching out a hand to stop her spinning. She rises to her feet, swaying slightly. "I didn't know anyone else was here. Can I help you find something?" As she is talking her hands reach up to pat her hair down. Loose strands touch her cheek.

I shrug nonchalantly. "Nah. I-". My mind is drawing a blank and my mouth is now gaping like a fish.

Say something!

Anything!

Fuck me.

"Pardon me?!" Angela's face pales, her hand fluttering to her neck with horror.

Oh shit!

"NO!" I yell. I begin to raise my hand only to have Angela step back, looking at my hand like it was a disgusting slug.

"I didn't mean fuck me… like you and me… sex. Not this soon. Unless you wanted to… condom?… pound town- shit I-I…" I feel my face flush.

Angela stares at me in silent amazement.

I'm an idiot.

Why can't I speak!?

In desperation I look down at the bags in my hand.

Raising it and flinching I try to talk one more time.

"Meat."

* * *

**Angela's POV**

He really shouldn't be here.

I shouldn't be here.

Alone.

With him.

Especially since he wants me to… fuck him.

And the idea doesn't totally repulse me.

I am a Reverend's daughter but I also have a vagina. With needs. And hormones. And Paul could take care of my needs… and hormones.

Paul ducks his head in shame, his eyes squeezed shut, and his entire face flinching.

"Meat." He mutters darkly.

I look over and see 5 bags of Subway foot longs, chips, and drinks in his extended hand.

I hesitate a moment before reaching out and touching his clenched extended hand. "You brought me Subway?"

His face still tense, deep brown eyes slowly open to glance at me.

"Yeah."

"The closest Subway place is in Port Angeles. You drove all the way there for sandwiches?"

"Yeah." Paul's expression turns wary and slightly… angry? He's looking intensely at my hand covering his.

"That is very sweet of you Paul. Thank you."

I smile brightly before pulling my hand away. I walk around the desk and without waiting for permission, I tuck a hand in the crook of his elbow. "Come with me. There are some couches and tables near the back."

Paul looks down at my hand under his arm and easily falls into step with me.

His whole body is like a furnace. And he smells really good. A nice light cologne.

Settling into two seats facing each other, Paul lays the bags on the table and stares at me.

I glance from him to the bags and back again to him.

He just sits there, an expression bordering on annoyance and exasperation.

Speak boy.

"So what're our options?" I ask brightly, clasping my clammy hands on my knee.

I blush as his muscles flex when he leans forward, pointing to each bag.

"Turkey, Italian Marinara, all Veggie, Pizza Sub with spinach, and Egg Salad."

I lunge for the Pizza Sub. "Shottie!" My favourite!

Paul jerks back, a goofy smile on his face.

I blush, holding my sandwich close to my body. "Do I have to share?"

"Haha nope."

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Angela kicks her legs over the couch arms, humming softly as she chews her sandwich.

I like a girl who likes her meat.

* * *

**Reviews anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 reviewers! Thank you my darlings!**

* * *

**Angela's POV**

You ever have a hottie with a body silently stare at you while you eat your sandwich?

Neither have I.

Until now.

It's not all it's cracked up to be.

It's like he was waiting to perform the Heimlich maneuver on me whenever I drank from my cup. Cause those ice cubes will getcha when you least expect it…

Oh that's right.

They melt.

Crisis avoided.

Now normally I don't mind silence. This kind of silence however… It's like he's trying to peer into my soul. And eat it.

I should say something…

What should I say?

… Come on brain. Think and speak! Ask him what his hobbies are! There! Brilliant!

"So… do you… like… cheese?"

She's the Man?

Seriously Angela?

That's the best I've got?

He smirks at me. "I guess so. Do you?"

"Yep!"

Good job Angela.

I feel my cheeks go beet red. I duck my head, fiddling with my straw.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"So… do you… like… cheese?"

If it wasn't for my wolf hearing I wouldn't have been able to understand Angela.

"I guess so. Do you?"

"Yep!" She squeaks. She gives me a deer in head lights look before ducking her head.

I grin before sliding over onto the couch, draping my arm along the back near her hair. "So what else do you like?"

Angela fiddles with her sleeves. "Lots of stuff." She murmurs.

I lean toward her, my nose brushing against her hair.

She has nice shampoo.

"Like what?"

Her face jerks up, her deer in the headlight eyes looking at me.

"Ummm… I like… be more specific."

"What's your favourite colour?"

My nose touches her temple.

"Blush pink. Almost peach but pink instead of – you know peach. "

"What's your favourite movie?"

My lips brush against her ear. I drop my voice down to the same level as hers.

She shivers. "Umm don't have a favourite."

"Favourite tv show?"

"New Girl."

"Favourite actor?"

"Katherine Heigl."

I wrap my arms around her shoulders. She leans into me.

"Music?"

"Little bit of everything."

"Boyfriend?" I hold my breath at that.

"Lesbian."

Aw hell. Well if she had a girlfriend and they were interested in sharing…?

But I don't wanna share!

But a threesome….

No one should see my girl naked but me!

But two lesbians!

She giggles at my choked sputter. "Just kidding. No boyfriend."

She giggles as I reign in my relief and slight disappointment.

"Animal?"

"Hedgehog."

Must be a pet.

"Name?"

"Mr. Binky."

"Sports?"

She purses her lips at that. I rest one arm against her lap, my other arm draping on her shoulders and supporting her neck. "Football and figure skating on tv. I do like to run."

I smirk at remembering her cute jogging outfit the first time I saw her.

"School?"

"Forks High, same as Isabella."

"Why do you call her by her full name?"

"I like the way her names rolls off the tongue."

"Friends?"

"Isabella, Jessica, Eric, Ben, and Mike."

"Book?"

"Kate Chopin."

"That's an author and a boring one at that."

"Close enough and shush up."

"Make me?"

I hear Angela's heart race as her eyes inadvertently stare at my mouth.

Holding my breath I gently brush the tip of her nose with mine.

Goose bumps run over her body and she shivers. Angela shifts her legs and damn if her arousal is not the best scent in the whole fucking world.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

Dark brown eyes watch me under thick lashes.

His eyes remind me of a predator who has his prey wrapped around his little finger.

In this case the prey is snuggled into his hot steamy sexy body.

The arm around my shoulders begins pulling me forward and I feel his warm hand begin to slide up my thigh.

Oh my goodness… my heart's pounding!

Our lips are millimeters away… oh my gosh he is so hot! In so many good ways!

"Angela."

Our lips brush as he breathes my name, sending tingles throughout my body.

This boy will be the death of me.

Paul brushes our lips together, not kissing me, just touching.

All I can hear is my heart pounding and Paul's breathing.

I can do this.

I've never kissed anyone before.

But I can do this!

I am 17 years old and I can kiss a hot guy!

I can-

"Oh h oho! Looks like Paulie boy has found himself a seductive librarian!"

HOLY SHIT!

I leap away from Paul and off the couch, landing rather ungracefully on the carpet. I look over to see a giant of a Quileute guy with a large grin on his face. The girl tucked under his arm rolls her eyes and gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Jared, you have the worst fucking timing." Paul's voice matches his livid face, his whole body shaking.

* * *

**Shorter chapter this time. Please continue to review my darlings. **


End file.
